deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kong Taoluo
Kong Taoluo was a triad assassin 22nd century Shanghai, which had become a centre of cybernetics technology, including black market sales of illegal cybernetic modifications. Taoluo was the only pure human assassin, in a profession where many Triad assassin's practised a form of kung-fu which combined traditional Chinese weapons with cybernetic augmentations. Kong, on the other hand, prefers to his own body's natural energies to generate an electromagnetic pulse, a technique known as the "Lightning Palm", which can disrupt electronics, and is fatal to cyborgs, who rely on their mechanical bodies to perform all vital functions. Taoluo was betrayed by his best friend, Liu Haojun, and was presumed dead after an incident in Macau. Haojun kidnapped and gang-raped Taoluo's younger sister, Ruili, along with five other high-ranking Triad members. The reason behind this heinous crime went beyond mere sadism, but to trigger the severe trauma which aided in the illegal process to transfer part of a human brain to an android body, as part of an experiment by scientist Xie Xida. Ruili, or at least her body, was killed in the process, but her consciousness was divided into five parts and transferred to five female androids, or gynoids, and they are known. The five gynoids containing part of Ruili's conscience were taken by Liu and four other ranking Triad officers, most of whom used them as their sexual playthings. Two years after departing Shanghai, Kong returns for revenge and first confronts Xie Xida, who tells him that, if he recovers all five gynoids, he could combine them into one, and essentially revive his sister. Battle vs. Hei, Misaka Mikoto, and Kanon Ozu (by SPARTAN 119) Kanon Ozu drove down the the deserted streets in the center of a major city at night on her motorcycle. Passing a large plaza in front of a skyscraper, she spotted her target: Misaka Mikoto, a girl who possessed the same powers as her. Many claimed she was stronger. She would see about that. Kanon raised her M-79 and fired at Mikoto. The projectile narrowly missed, and detonated on a fountain located immediately behind her, shattering the marble structure to pieces. Mikoto immediately turned to face the firer, just in time to see Kanon turn around on her motorcycle and draw one of her Smith and Wesson 629 revolvers. Mikoto, however, simply remained calm and used her powers to launch an arcade token at supersonic speeds. The projectile impacted with the velocity of a round from a 25mm Bushmaster autocannon, sending Kanon's motorcycle up in a ball of flames. Seconds before Mikoto fired, however, Kanon jumped off the back of the motorcycle and rolled on the ground. A Kanon got up, Misaka used her electromagnetism powers to summon a piece of Kanon's destroyed motorcycle in front of her. Kanon fired her revolver several times, but the bullets were blocked by Misaka's shield. Infuriated, Kanon discharged a massive electric shock at Misaka. For a second, bright lights covered everything as lightning streaked out from Kanon, into Misaka. For a moment, it looked Kanon had won. But she hadn't. That was made clear when Mikoto said, "You think you can kill me, the Electomaster, with electricity!?" "Let's see how well you stand up!", Mikoto said, as she unleashed a massive bolt of lightning towards her target. Before Kanon could react, she was struck by a lethal electric shock, stopping her heart instantly. Kanon's body fell to the floor, smoking slightly and emitting a stench of burning flesh. "No true master of electricity would die of an electric shock!", Misaka said. Meanwhile, Kong Taoluo took aim at his target, a girl who had caused his client a number of "problems" in the past. Kong Taoluo fired his FN-P90, only most of the round to fly off-target- Kong was not a particularly good gunman. The rest of the rounds impacted a sheet of metal Mikoto has summoned nanoseconds before Kong fired with her electomagnetic powers. Unsheathing his wodao, Kong Taoluo charged at Mikoto, swinging the blade and literally cleaving through the metal plate, his Daitian swordmanship techniques granting him superhuman strength, and his blade supernatural durability. Mikoto summoned a "whip" of vibrating iron particles and lashed out at Kong, who only barely dodges the strike, which cracked the concrete of the sidewalk as it impacted. Taoluo then dodged a second strike, now literally moving at supersonic speeds. At a range of about three feet, Taoluo focused his qi into his blade. The wodao sliced straight through the electromagnetically controlled iron particles of Mikoto's whip sword, and into the electomaster herself. Kong's sword cut a great gash across Mikoto, cutting her down in a spray of blood. Academy City's "Railgun" fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood at the feet of the "Lightning Palm", Kong Taoluo. Kong Taoluo walked away from the scene of the assassination, towards the construction site of a large skyscraper. With a whooshing sound, something flew towards him. Kong only narrowly evaded the object which turned out of be a rope dart made from a steel cable. Looked up, and spotted the owner of the weapon, a man in a black coat, his face obscured by a mask. Kong recognized his as another feared assassin, a man known only as Hei: The Black Reaper. Hei threw his rope dart at Kong a second time. This time, however, Taoluo was ready, and swung his wodao with superhuman force, slicing through the cable of the rope dart and cutting off the end. Taoluo this focused his qi and lunged forward, literally jumping ten feet into the air, towards the girder Hei was standing on. However, when Taoluo's blade reached the place where Hei had stood, it cut through only empty air. Hei had grabbed onto a girder a floor above with his wrist-grappling hook, and swung over to a second girder. Hei pulled a PP-9 submachine gun from his coat and fired a burst of rounds at Taoluo, however, the recoil of the weapon caused all but one bullet to miss, which only grazed Kong's side. Hei had expected this, and drew one of his knives with his other hand. Kong Taoluo made another jumping attack at Hei. He did not even try to avoid hitting the knife- his Daitian swordsmanship could enhance the blade to the strength to the point it could cut through tank armor. But Kong's wodao never pierced more than a millimeter into Hei's knife. Hei used the gunfire to slow down Taoluo just enough to draw his knife and channel electricity into the blade. The electric charge was channeled through the blade of Taoluo's sword and into his body. Instantly, Kong long his grip as his whole body went limp as electricity coursed through his body. Taoluo's jumping attack fell short of the girder Hei stood on. The electrocuted body of Kong Taoluo fell down onto the concrete floor of the construction site, his head leaving a pool of blood where it struck the ground. Hei climbed down for from the girder and picked up a cell phone to contact Huang for his next assignment. WINNER: Hei SECOND PLACE: Kong Taoluo THIRD PLACE: Misaka Mikoto FOURTH PLACE: Kanon Ozu Experts Opinion The experts (including the author in order to break a tie) believed that, while Misaka's powers theoretically were greater than Hei's or Taoluo's, both of them had fought opponent who were far stronger than them on paper and won, thanks to their high levels of combat experience and training. While both were skilled combatants, Hei narrowly triumphed over Kong for his greater combat experience. Kanon Ozu placed last for her lowest levels of experience and least versatile weapons and abilities. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kiritsugu Emiya (by User:SPARTAN 119) Kong Taoluo Burst through a door in the Shanghai Cybernetics building, only to be greeted by a burst of automatic weapons fire, coming from around the corner of a long row of cubicles. Kong Taolou rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the burst of fire, the bullets perforating the door where his head would have been second before. Taolup cautiously peeked around the corn er of the cubicle he had jumped into, and spotted his foe, a man wearing not a Shanghai Cybernetics security uniform, but long black coat. Taoluo fired his weapon, an FN P90 at the target, but the recoil carried the weapon all over the place- not one of his shots hit the target, but rather shattered the window at the rear of the building. Kiritsugu returned fire at his target, with Taoluo ducking just in time, a bullet only barely grazing his back. Taoluo returned fire again, only to once again miss his target. Kong was not a very good shot, and any attempt to use Daitian techniques to focus and improve his aim were interfered with by the recoil. As his Daitian kung-fu and his wodao had gotten him out of any situation he had faced thus far, Kong had never bothered with anything beyond the bare minimum of firearms training. Because of this this, Kong fired off the last burst of fire and the threw the P90 into the corridor created by the rows of cubicles. The noise prompted Kiritsugu to look into the corridor, only to see nothing- only an abandoned weapon. Out of the corner of his eye, Kiritsugu spotted something move, turning just in time to Kong Taoluo jump over the wall of a cubicle at inhuman speed. Kiritsugu took aim at the blur that was Taoluo with his Calico, only to realize he was out of ammo. "Time Alter, Double Accel!", Kiritsugu yelled. At once even the inhumanly fast Taoluo seemed to slow as Kiritsugu's speed increased drastically. Emiya sprinted through a door and up a stairwell, before the excruciating pain caused by using the magic forced him to stop. Kiritsugu reloaded his weapon and took aim at the door to the stairwell from the floor below when suddenly, all the lights in the stairwell, as well as every other light from this floor on upwards suddenly went out. The door on the lower floor burst open, the muzzle flash of Kiritsugu's weapon lighting up the darkness, but in the end, in spite of his target being right in front of him, not one round hit. Realizing he had to be going up against a rival mage, Kiritsugu retreated into the hallway on the next floor and drew his Thompson Contender. Taoluo burst through the door, ignoring in the pain in his body caused by using his Daitian kung-fu- only a bit more and Taoluo would be victorious. As Taoluo lunged forward, mere meters from him, Kiritsugu pulled the trigger. The Thompson Contender discharge a .30-06 round with a macabre payload- a powder made from one of Kiritsugu's own ribs, embued with his origin. A hit with such a bullet would be instantly fatal to any mage. As the bullet neared him, Taoluo ducked, evading the shot, which flew over his head. Kiritsugu attempted to block the attack with the barrel of his sidearm, however, the blade, embued with Taoluo's qi effortlessly sliced through the gun barrel, before entering Kiritsugu's shoulder just to the right of his neck. The blade went all the way through Kiritsugu's chest before Taoluo withdrew it. Kiritsugu Emiya coughed up a mouthful of blood as he fell to his knees, before dropping face-down on the floor. The magus killer had himself been killed. WINNER: Kong Taoluo Expert's Opinion Kong Taoluo won this clash of the Urobuchi assassins thanks in most part due to his superior ability, his Daitian swordsmanship, which granted him both superhuman speed and strength, whereas Emiya's powers granted only superhuman speed. This, the experts argued, would allow him to defeat Emiya in spite of Emiya's greater marksmanship and experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Asian Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Visual Novel Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Cyborgs